


Copperhead Road; Luke Duke

by legallyblindandrea



Category: The Dukes of Hazzard (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Duke the song Copperhead Road fits you so well!</p><p>'He'd buy a hundred pounds of yeast and some copper line<br/>Everybody knew that he made moonshine<br/>Now the revenue man wanted Grandaddy bad<br/>He headed up the holler with everything he had<br/>It's before my time but I've been told<br/>He never came back from Copperhead Road<br/>Now Daddy ran the whiskey in a big block Dodge'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copperhead Road; Luke Duke

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Copperhead Road by Steve Earl  
> The Dukes of Hazzard season 1 and a few season 4 clips  
> I made this in 2007, my sister did help me make it.


End file.
